The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. However, such scaling down has also been accompanied by increased complexity in design and manufacturing of devices incorporating these ICs. Parallel advances in manufacturing have allowed increasingly complex designs to be fabricated with precision and reliability.
For example, advances in fabrication have enabled three-dimensional designs, such as a fin-like field effect transistor (FinFET). A FinFET may be envisioned as a typical planar device extruded out of a substrate and into the gate. An exemplary FinFET is fabricated with a thin “fin” (or fin structure) extending up from a substrate. The channel region of the FET is formed in this vertical fin, and a gate is provided over (e.g., wrapping around) the channel region of the fin. Wrapping the gate around the fin increases the contact area between the channel region and the gate and allows the gate to control the channel from multiple sides. This can be leveraged in a number of way, and in some applications, FinFETs provide reduced short channel effects, reduced leakage, and higher current flow. In other words, they may be faster, smaller, and more efficient than planar devices.
The transistors that make up the integrated circuit, whether planar transistors, FinFETS, or other non-planar devices may serve a number of purposes from computation to storage. An integrated circuit device may include millions or billions of transistors arranged in computational cores, memory cells (such as Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) cells), I/O units, and/or other structures. Accordingly, the minimum transistor size and minimum spacing between transistors in the memory cells and elsewhere may have a profound effect on the size of the completed circuit.